The Extended Tracy Family
by 0Tenshi-no-Tsubasa0
Summary: Scott has finally found the love of his life and together created two wonderful children. However, their happy life was stopped short. The same way his mother was taken from him, Scott's beautiful bride was taken the same way. Scott must now take care of their children and many more difficulties come effecting his youngest. Learn of their stories ... (more below)


**Title** : The Extended Tracy Family

 **Main Characters** : Scott, OC, Alan

 **Summary** :

Scott has finally found the love of his life and together created two wonderful children. However, their happy life was stopped short. The same way his mother was taken from him, Scott's beautiful bride was taken the same way. Scott must now take care of their children and many more difficulties come effecting his youngest. Learn of their stories and of the rest of the Tracy brothers as each of the families continue to grow. Along with the adventures of the Thunderbirds.

 **Author's Note** :

I am going to switch up the point of view like I usually do. It may be more towards one character or just plain third person, either way, you will know. Along with the time of day and the place setting. Just to make things easier.

Also I have only watched the movie and have read many FanFictions, so if the characters are different, I am sorry. I will try my best while adding in my characters. Thank you.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the Thunderbirds, I only own my characters I have added and the story idea. That is all. Thank you.

— **Prologue** — **The Story Behind the Tracy Family Extended —**

( _3rd Person_ )

Life has been unexpected for the Tracy's of America. They are famous throughout the world and everyone knows their story. However only some know of their second identities. They are the famous operatives of International Rescue or the Thunderbirds. They protect the world from natural disasters and are there when people are in need of help.

Jeff Tracy's life was perfect before he started International Rescue, until the death of his wife and mother to his five boys, that sparked his inspiration to create the amazing machines. He didn't want other people to suffer as much as he had when he lost his Lucy.

Their lives were interrupted by many enemies that wanted only to destroy their perfect life, however the Tracy family rose against them.

Each son, now married with children and working for both International Rescue and Tracy Industries, their lives couldn't be any better. Scott the oldest had married his sweetheart from Japan, Katsumi, and had two wonderful children with her, Jayden and Ava. John married another star loving beauty from Britain. These two star lovers together have two sons, Todd and Greg. Virgil, the medic, married another good-giving doctor and field medic, Erin. They have two children, one son, Clay, and one daughter, Ella. Surprisingly Gordon found a girl who could deal with him, a famous Irish singer and past flyer for the Irish Air Corps, Melody. They have three children together, two sons, Denis and Robert, and one daughter, Jenny. Everyone of course knows of Alan and Tintin and they recently had twins, one boy Christopher, and one girl, Lucila.

Let's not forget about Fermat and his wife, Jamie. Together they are soon expecting a girl. Fermat also isn't the same boy he used to be. Jamie is a specialized doctor who treats incurable diseases, she used to have a stutter just like Fermat's. So over time, she helped the genius rid him of his stutter, he got contacts for most of the time, and he's no longer skinny, but buff. He looks great and is still the genius he was. Great change in him. However, his personality sure hasn't changed. He's still the same Fermat. The funny thing about Jamie is that her older sister just happened to be Virgil's wife, Erin. Erin is older by a couple years, but just as close as Alan is to Scott, Erin and Jamie have a similar relationship. Their family has a history of Doctors and both the girls found an interest just as their parents and grandparents before them. They make a perfect addition to the ever growing family on Tracy Island. So that would also make Fermat and Virgil in-laws.

Lady Penelope has retired from her undercover work and has joined Jeff on the island. They have become closer ever since. Especially since Jeff has finally gotten too old to be a Field Operative. Parker, Lady P's loyal butler, still waits on her hand and foot, no matter his age. Jeff has retired from CEO and given most of the reins of Tracy Industries and International Rescue to his eldest son, Scott. Brains has also somewhat retired from his creating amazing machines and passed it down to his son, Fermat. Fermat has also taken a position as a Field Operative since his change. He has joined Gordon's aquanaut team. While Jamie runs things at the island as the main Base Control.

International Rescue has also changed over the years of new operatives joining the family. It's still only family and close friends, but it's not as small as it was before. Now each thunderbird has been given a color and that allows the family members to sort out the many operatives. Thunderbird 1 is blue, TB 2 is green, TB 3 is red, TB 4 is orange, TB 5 is yellow, and the base is white if needed. Each color represents the design of the Thunderbirds original colors. The lead for each Thunderbird is also the original Tracy son, but Scott's son Jayden has been working more as TB 1's operative, when he's not away at university in Japan. Each operative whether they are old enough or not are given a number when they are born. Then depending on the mission and their status as an operative, they wear the specialized uniform for the rescue, which is already ready for them before the leave to their designated position. This is all possible because of Scott's daughter, Ava. Her amazing abilities as a genius has helped IR so much with much more successful missions and less harm coming to IR operatives.

Not only has the family changed, but the island has advanced by far. Each son has a small villa that their children and wives join them. Each have ways to connect to the main part of the house. Through tunnels, that if needed, also connect to the silos. The tunnels are only used in emergencies. The tunnels can also go to any of the villas, so if there is an emergency somewhere else on the island, any adult member can get there. The tunnels are machine-operated and DNA sensitive. Only certain family members can operate the tunnels. The only family that doesn't live in their villa is Scott's. His daughter Ava has an incurable disease that was found by Jamie. The disease formed from some dormant genes in her father's family. Scott blames himself, even though he wasn't really the cause. The disease cause's Ava to have weaker bones from her waist down and her ribs. This effects her heart and lungs, especially at night. Ava can live normally, but it's just harder. Someone always has to be there to help her do normal activities. She's been getting better at moving and walking on her own, she uses a cane or something similar sometimes, but it tires her faster. Another aspect of the disease it how it loss of immune Ava is to common diseases. These common colds and coughs could become more life-threatening to Ava than to another person. This is why she needs to be more kept safe on the main house. Where the infirmary is.

Jayden, her brother, is working towards becoming a doctor who treats people like Ava, so he could eventually be her personal doctor. Ava tells him he should find a path that he wants, not something that puts a burden on Jayden because of her. Jayden, replies that this goal is his idea and it's what he really wants to do. He loves his sister and really wants to help her live a life worth living. Plus by helping her, he can learn more about this disease and hopefully help more people like Ava.

Ava isn't just a fourteen-year-old girl with a disease. She's smarter than Brains and Fermat combined and have already helped create the many inventions Tracy Industries uses and International Rescue use. Ava has made an impact that shows she stronger than she appears. She may have many difficulties, but she will push past them and try to make more of a difference and not let her disease define her.

Still, that doesn't mean that Ava Tsubasa Tracy's life isn't hard either.

Now let's begin at Tracy Island during the beginning of summer.

— **Chapter 1 —**

( _1st Person - Ava — 9:00 AM, Ava's Bedroom, Main House)_

I looked at the clock beside me, it said 9:00 am. Odd, I thought to myself. I tried to see if it was broken or on the wrong hour, and instantly a pain in my chest and legs consumed me. I began panting and instantly I could feel this wasn't going to be a good day. It was the beginning of summer, but nothing ever goes my way. I felt weaker then normal, it was hard to breathe, and their was a familiar pain throughout my body. I couldn't even get out of bed by myself. Great. This happens often because of my disease, but I could feel this was worse than most mornings.

I hope my brother or at least my father was up.

Luckily I was able to get to my IR watch and strap it on. It's our latest model, all touch screens with added bonuses. Thanks to me and Uncle Fermat's doing. Well he wasn't technically my uncle, but he sure acted like one to me, so I really don't cared.

I tapped the watch to contact my brother. . . . No answer. So let's try my father. He immediately picked up the call, "Is everything ok Ava? You're up earlier than usual. I just finished my run and your call surprised me. Good thing I brought my watch." I could hear the slight laughter in his tone, but it was still concerned.

"I can't get up," it took so much effort to tell my father that, "I tried to look at my alarm and the stupid pain in my legs came back. Plus... it's a little had to breathe, but not that much."

Instantly his tone changed, "Do you think you need Jamie?"

"No! . . . I mean no, she needs her rest, what with the baby coming. But I wouldn't mind Uncle Virgil or Aunt Erin," Jamie was already four months pregnant and I could see how much Fermat worried about her. She did look more tired then usual and was having more problems then the my other aunts. I may be fourteen, but I could tell.

"Ok, they are up and already at the main house with Clay and Ella. Actually most of your uncles and cousins are here. It's Sunday, so everyone is coming to the main house for breakfast. Jayden isn't up and I was thinking about asking one of your uncles or aunts to check on him. I was about to, but I got your call. Don't worry, he's probably fine." My father added quickly. He knew I would worry about my brother and I have to admit, I did.

I tried to see if I could move again and instead it ended in a grunt and my breathing quickened again. I could hear my father on the watch again, "Ava? Ava is everything alright? Ava?"

"Yeah, I tried again and it didn't work out to well. I really need some help Daddy," the pain in my chest grew and it was harder to breathe again.

Only when I really need my father, I call him "Daddy". I was his little girl most of the time. There were sometimes where he really hovers and its annoying. I know he's protective, but still. Now I know why my Uncles, especially Uncle Alan, are always complaining about his overprotectiveness.

I could tell my father and surprisingly Uncle Virgil, ran to my room. They were almost panting. My father was still in his running clothes and Uncle had changed into casual clothes. Uncle Virgil went to grab some things while my father came up to my bed and took my hand, "Hey there sweetie. Is it just your chest still or are your legs still hurting too?"

I tried to reply to him, but I could barely get a full breath. Luckily Uncle Virgil came with the portable oxygen tank with the mask. He placed the mask gently over my nose and mouth. He then spoke to me calmly, "Easy Ava. From the looks of it, you just startled yourself. Luckily it should pass after you take in some oxygen. Did you eat anything last night? Or drink anything? I don't see anything in your log from yesterday." We have to keep a log of the foods I eat and how much I in take. It's super annoying.

As I heavily breathed in the oxygen, I replied lightly, "I wasn't that hungry last night and you guys were on that mission in Russia. Jayden had gone to bed early, surprisingly, and I was hanging out with Jamie and Aunt Melody. Aunt Melody helped me to bed and I kind of… forgot about eating dinner." Luckily my voice wasn't that muffled because of the mask.

Uncle Virgil had been listening while checking my vitals at the same time. He grabbed his pad and wrote down some things. The last comment was not forgotten. My fathers hand in mine tightened just a bit. My uncle shouted, "Ava! You know what happens when you don't get enough calories and sugars," he took a breath and calmed down, "Why weren't you feeling hungry?"

"I really don't know why, but I know I am now…," I half-joked. I could feel my father relax a little. "I…," I tried speak again and immediately went into a coughing fit. My father and uncle helped me into a sitting position. I slumped in my fathers arms. He moved more on the bed and I leaned against him. It helped. My father also rubbed his hand my back lightly, like he always does when I have a coughing fit. Uncle Virgil calmly spoke to me and slowly the coughs went away. I looked at my uncle and he knew what to do. He gave me the glass on the table next to him and helped me take a sip. After my sip of water, I leaned back against my father. It felt nice.

After a little while, my uncle removed the mask from my face and took my vitals again, "There, your heart-rate is back to its normal speed along with your breathing. Do you think you could join everyone for breakfast? I think Onaha, Melody, and Miranda finished preparing it. I think it's a Irish dish this time. Or do you want to stay in your room?"

I tried to move a little, my father and uncle eyed me cautiously, surprisingly, I felt fine. There was a slight pain in my legs and chest, but not like before. Huh. I guess I did just startle myself and needed to calm my breathing. I smiled and replied, "I think I'll be fine for breakfast. Especially if it's Irish!"

My father and his brother laughed. Uncle Virgil spoke again, "Alright, I'm going to go check on everyone else. I will see you both out there." He left the room.

I looked at my father and smiled. He returned the smile. My father moved off the bed and slowly helped me to my feet, I was a little wobbly, but that was normal. My legs aren't as strong as everyone. I can walk short distances by myself, but the longer I go the more tired I get and the more I have a chance to fall face first and probably break something. I guess that's what happens when you have weak bones. That's also why my family hovers over me so much. Well I've been dealing with it for years, so in some ways I have gotten used to it. We walked slowly toward the kitchen and joined my family members.

The first thing I noticed was my older brother Jayden wasn't in the room and neither was Uncle Alan, Uncle Virgil, and Aunt Erin.

My father helped me to the table and we ate the breakfast my aunts made. It was so good, but I couldn't eat or drink a lot for some reason. I still wondered where Jayden was. My father touched my hand and smiled at me. It was like he could feel my worry. I returned the smile.

Soon Uncle Virgil, Aunt Erin, and Uncle Alan came back into the kitchen and joined everyone. Aunt Erin kept looking at her pad, which wasn't normal for her. Normally it would be off to the side. This only meant something had happen to someone.

I tried to think about it until my father tapped me again to see if I would eat anything else. I tried to eat some more, but that questionable feeling wouldn't go away.

— _(3rd person view — 9:00 AM, Kitchen, Main House)_ —

Scott Tracy had just finished his morning run and had entered the kitchen. His father and Brains, plus all of his brothers but Gordon and Alan were in the kitchen, drinking coffee with the older men. When Scott looked over near the living room, he could see his fish-loving brother playing with almost all kids. Make it Gordon to keep the kids active and out of the kitchen. It was times like this he still couldn't believe his easy-going brother had three kids with his Irish songstress, Melody. What he couldn't believe even more was his youngest brother Alan, who sat with his wife TinTin on the couch with their barely year-old twins, Christopher and Lucila in their arms. Lady Penelope was watching the children close by while Jamie was next to TinTin. She normally would be with Gordon, playing with the kids. But being four months pregnant was really taking a toll on the smaller woman. Erin, her sister, was helping her as much as she could, but there was something different about her pregnancy then the other family members. It worried her father-in-law and husband, but she was determined to have her child. She may be a Hackenbacker, but she sure had the Tracy stubbornness.

In the kitchen, Miranda, John's wife, Melody, Gordon's wife, had started to help Onaha make breakfast. Melody wanted to make a traditional Irish breakfast and the others agreed some more culture would be good for these kids. Clay, Virgil's thirteen-year-old son asked to help and the girls agreed. At his young age, he was a fine cook and baker. Scott noticed that his son wasn't up yet, which was not normal for the active nineteen-year-old.

Jeff greeted his eldest son, "Scott, morning. How was the run?"

"It was great. Really refreshing, except I think a storm is coming this way. The air and the breeze felt off. I'll look at the weather after breakfast. Or I could just ask Fermat on Thunderbird 5, he might have a better idea then those crazy people who call themselves meteorologists," Scott half laughed to his father, the famous billionaire Jeff Tracy.

Jeff and John, who had been close, laughed. They both knew Scott never liked meteorologists because of the one instance he got soaked when his weather channel app had said was supposed to be sunny. Virgil walked over with his wife Erin. They had just finished getting Ella ready. She was only ten-years-old, along with her cousin Denis, one of Gordon's kids, who were just as bad as Alan and Gordon when they were younger. By their cousins and siblings they were nicknamed 'The Terrible Twos,' which just made the adults laugh. Ella ran off to join her cousins and uncle in the living room.

Virgil watched his youngest run off, "I never thought that one of my kids would get the nickname 'terrible'. Gordon's I can see, but not my kids."

"Virg, it's probably because she hangs out so much with Denis because they're the same age. Plus, I was a little 'terrible' when I was her age," Erin air quoted 'terrible' as she said it and it slightly laughed.

Alan walked up to his siblings, with young Lucila in his arms, "Does someone want to have a chance to hold her? I need some coffee."

Scott laughed and was about to take his youngest niece, but his watch went off. It was his daughter calling him. "That's not good," he thought to himself. Then told Alan, "Sorry Al, Ava's calling my watch."

Alan's attitude changed, "That's alright, go take the call."

Scott left the room and to Alan's relief, John took little Lucila his arms. Her deep blue eyes stared at his ocean-blues and she giggled. Lucila loved being in John's arms. He took his niece to the living room.

"Not that easy being a father, right?" Jeff jabbed at his youngest.

"Haha very funny. I enjoy being a father. Heck, I enjoy being an Uncle just as much," Alan tiredly replied.

Jeff could see the exhaustion in Alan's bright blue eyes, "Next mission, you and TinTin are sitting out and John and Miranda will take your places. Both of you are tired from the twins and I don't need any of my family members passing out. As it is, I think Ava isn't feeling well, along with Jayden."

Alan agreed, but the part about his nephew caught his eye, "What do you mean 'along with Jayden'?"

Virgil and Erin listened into the conversation as well.

"Well Jamie told me last night that Jayden had gone to bed before the mission was over. It surprised her and Ava. Ava was going to go to bed at the same time, but wasn't as tired. Jayden almost said he was fine staying up a little longer until Melody agreed to help Ava to bed. Jamie said Jayden looked paler than normal and looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet. I was about to tell Scott, but Ava just messaged him."

Just then, Scott came back to family, more of rushed to his family and immediately asked for either Erin or Virgil to join him in Ava's room. That wasn't a good sign. Normally he'd calmly go to Ava's room and help her if Jayden wasn't up, but Scott was the exact opposite. Jeff quickly told Scott about Jayden and calmly he asked either Alan or Erin to check on him.

They both agreed and both went into Jayden's room.

Alan knocked on the nineteen-year-old's door and there wasn't a reply. Suddenly there was a thump coming from inside the room. Erin unlocked the door using her password. They had changed the lock systems on all the doors on the island. All the adults had special codes to unlock the doors in their villas, but in the main house. Only Jeff, Scott, Virgil, Erin, and Jamie, could unlock any door in any of the villas, along with the tunnels. Jeff and Scott because they were mainly living in the main house and Virgil, Erin, and Jamie because they were the doctors of the family and in situations like this, would need to unlock the doors to help their family members. The system was created by Fermat and Ava.

Alan and Erin entered the room to find Jayden tangled in his sheets on the ground and his bedside table a mess. Along with a cut on his forehead. He was still hazy, not really realizing his aunt and uncle were in the room and his breathing was jagged. Alan helped his nephew untangle himself and helped him back on the bed. Erin grabbed the closet pad and entered her key. Any pad on the island could connect to any of the users. Each family member had a passcode and could take any pad, computer, or tv, and put their code in to access their files and such. It was a system Ava helped create with Brains.

Erin looked under Jayden's files and noticed he did write his log last night. Which wasn't normal for him. All the family members have to write logs at the end of the day. Like if they took their medication, which many of them have, or if something happened, and in some cases, the foods they eat. It was because of all the weird medical issues that have been surfacing in their family and to help in times like this.

Alan tried to get Jayden's attention, slowly the nineteen year old came around, "Wh… what? Uncle Alan? Aunt Erin? What happened?" Then he winced as he aggravated his injury.

Alan spoke to the young man, "It's past 9:30 in the morning and we were wondering where you were. Normally you're up by now. Either out jogging or just thinking. Erin and I got outside your door and we heard a thump. We found you on the ground, bleeding."

It took a couple minutes for it to reach Jayden's thoughts and before he could touch his injury, Erin took his hand. "Now, let me look at that."

She grabbed the medical supplies needed and wrapped Jayden's head. As she bandaged her nephew's head, she noticed how heavily the normally active runner was breathing. She helped him lay back against the headboard of the bed. Jayden had a slight heart and lung problem, not as bad as his sister, that required him to take medicine in the beginning and at the end of the day. If he didn't his lungs would start reacting and then it would trigger his heart. There were sometimes where Jayden would be confined to a bed because he couldn't control his breathing. As he got older, it got easier to control and it was as if nothing was wrong. But Erin noticed the signs right away. Immediately she told Alan, check his medicine cabinet and see if he took his heart and lung medication. Alan eyes widened and check the cabinet. He looked at Erin and shook his head no and retuned to the bed. Erin slightly cursed under her breath. "Jayden, did you forget to take your medication last night because you are too tired?"

Jayden looked at his aunt slightly from the bed and tried to recall last night's events. His eyes widened and replied, "Darn-it. I must have forgot. I barely have enough energy to get changed. I.. I'm sorry Aunt Erin. I've just been tired. With school and then IR. I just can't think straight. I…" Before he could finish Erin shushed him to try to calm him down.

"Stop it. You're not a superhuman. We all make mistakes. It's alright. Just stay calm. You don't want to increase your heart-rate any more than it is. Because of your lack of sleep, your pulse is more than slightly-off. I'm going to put you on oxygen because it's already to late to give you the medicine by pill. I'll message Virgil to bring the supplies," Erin calmly replied to the worrying nephew. Erin sent a message to her husband on her watch about grabbing Jayden's emergency heart and lung medication, along with a V-monitor. Another invention of Ava's called a V-monitor, which is a band than is attached to a patients wrist and it will monitor that person's vital signs and other certain levels. It made it easier because all they had to do was hook it up to a pad's account and either Virgil, Erin, or Jamie, could monitor that person. Without having to bring them to the infirmary.

Virgil replied quickly to his wife because he had finished with Ava, for now. She had startled herself and it effected her more than it should have. He also told his wife he'd be there soon. He'd sent the message by text and not speak because he knew his wife was with Jayden and it would just worry the young man even more.

Erin was about to grab the portable oxygen tank and mask from the room, but Alan had already gotten it for her. Erin thanked her brother-in-law and then placed the mask over Jayden's face. Immediately the young man calmed down and started to relax. Virgil entered the room and handed the supplies to his wife. She placed the V-monitor on her nephew and swiftly, but carefully, injected him with the medicine. From the readings on her pad and how Jayden was reacting, she could tell things would be alright.

Jayden was about to take the mask off when Erin stopped him, "Oh no you don't. You may feel better, but that doesn't mean you can take the mask off. Your heart rate has calmed down, but your oxygen levels are still too low. You're going to have to keep that on for a couple of hours or so, just until we know the medicine did its job. For right now you are going to rest," she looked at her husband and brother-in-law, "Can you two help him lay down and get settled. He's not leaving that bed any time soon. If he does it will spark his heart rate again and we really don't need for that to happen again." Erin turned back toward her nephew, "Please just rest and maybe tonight you can see everyone and be up. But it would be easy and you'd only be resting, nothing else. Got it?"

He looked at his aunt, and agreed with her. Virgil and Alan then helped the nineteen-year old rest on the bed once again. Erin checked his vitals once more. She administered a pain-reliever which would also act as a sedative. The young man really needed to get some rest. Once he came back from University, he seemed more tired then usual. She wrote some final details about her nephew in her pad and check to make sure is V-monitor was working properly. Then she, her husband, and brother-in-law left the young man to rest. They joined the rest of their family in the kitchen.

— _(3rd Person — 12:00 PM, Kitchen/Living Room, main house)_ —

The family had just finished their Sunday breakfast and most were picking up the dishes and cleaning up the mess that either the little Tracy's had made or just from breakfast. The Sunday breakfast was almost a brunch because of how long it took to make and to get everyone settled, but it still happened, especially in the summer.

Ava wanted to help out, but her Uncle Virgil and father stopped her. She already was weak on her feet because of the spook this morning and they didn't want anything else to happen to the girl. So Scott helped his daughter to the couch and her closest cousins, John's children Todd and Greg, and Virgil's oldest Clay, joined her. They decided to watch a movie and soon the little ones joined too. TinTin even came over and placed little Christopher in Ava's arms. The fourteen-year-old loved holding and playing with her young cousins, so she didn't mind. Clay took Lucila in his arms too since he wasn't doing anything and wanted to help out. The thirteen-year-old loved helping out no matter what it was. Unlike his elder cousin Todd, who kind of had a rebellion against his father, John.

It was around 1:00 PM when the klaxon went off and soon Scott, Melody, Virgil, Miranda, John, and Gordon were on their way to control. Lady P and Jeff took over base when they noticed Jamie was sound asleep on the couch near the kids. TinTin and Alan stayed back with the kids, especially the little ones like Gordon's Robert and Jenny, who started to become confused at the noise. They knew what was going on, but the noise still bugged the little ones. Luckily Christopher and Lucila were sound asleep. Erin looked at her pad to check on Jayden's V-monitor. Luckily the young man hadn't woken up and his heart rate was still at a normal pace. Erin then joined the rest of her family in the control room.

— _Central Control_ —

Scott and Melody changed into blue uniforms, Virgil and John into green uniforms, while Gordon and Miranda into orange uniforms. The entered their thunderbirds while heading toward their destination, Russia. Jeff was confused at first when Fermat told the rest of IR that the destination was Russia, but the genius confirmed it again. It was an explosion in Russia. Luckily Miranda and Melody were either fluent or somewhat fluent in Russian and that would make things easier then broken English from the Russian services. Fermat continued to relay information to the members.

It was almost an hour into the mission when Erin rushed out of the room to the living room. Something wasn't right and all the family could feel this crazy day was never going to end. Especially when there was a crash from the living room another half-an-hour later…

— End of Chapter —

Well this was an idea I had a while ago and for some reason I just got back into writing. I kind of stopped when my brother died, he was the one who got me into FanFiction, and then I started my freshman year in University. Well here the story is.

I hope you like my added Tracy family members.

Yes I know the grammar is probably bad and the characters might be OCC, but I'll try my best after only watching the movie and reading FanFiciton about Thunderbirds.

Comment and follow. Thank you.

P.S. I know I haven't finished a lot of my other stories, and hopefully this one will help me get back in the swing of things. Thank you again.


End file.
